Momen puasa bareng Nordic dan EBF Team
by girl-chan2
Summary: Kejadian di bulan puasa yang mungkin garing bingitz! Berminat Review? :D (Ini memang telat, tapi akan kuusahakan update secepatnya sebelum lebaran!)
1. Sahur

Fic baru lagi! XD *plak!*

Oke! Inilah fic special untuk bulan puasa! Semoga terhibur! :D

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Hetalia dan EBF bukan milikku, melainkan milik Himaruya dan Kupo707! Aku hanya membuat fic ini untuk hiburan saja! :D

Warning: Human!AU, OOC, OC dan chara fandom lain nyasar, dll.

* * *

 **Bagian 1: Sahur**

* * *

"Sahur, sahur!"

Terdengar suara orang yang membangunkan siapapun yang mendengarnya saat sedang tertidur, salah satunya adalah seorang pemuda berambut putih jabrik yang masih mengantuk di kamarnya. Tapi dia terbangun bukan karena suara tadi, melainkan...

"Maow, maow!"

Terdengar suara kucing dari suatu tempat. Pemuda itu pun mengecek di bawah selimutnya dan mendapati seekor kucing berbulu coklat-putih lebat dengan pita bendera Danish di lehernya sedang meringkuk di dekat kakinya. Pemuda itu pun mengelus kucing itu dengan lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"Greeny, kau liat Kopenhagen? Tadi dia kabur saat dengar suara di luar!" tanya seseorang di luar sana.

Oh, rupanya kucing itu takut dengan suara tadi, toh!

Sang kucing, Kopenhagen, menatap pemuda yang dipanggil 'Greeny' itu dengan tampang ketakutan, seolah baru saja bertemu seekor anjing.

"Kopenhagen, tenanglah! Itu hanya suara orang bangunin sahur! Tidak apa-apa!" kata pemuda itu yang berusaha menenangkan kucingnya yang udah ketakutan setengah mati tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik pun memasuki kamarnya.

"Aku sudah menduga dia akan kabur ke sini!" gumam pria itu dengan tampang risih.

"Memangnya kenapa, Aniki?" tanya pemuda itu bingung.

"Yah, karena kau sudah bangun, lebih baik kau bantuin Fin nyiapin makanan! Aku mau bangunin yang lainnya!" balas pria itu sambil meninggalkan kamar.

Pemuda itu pun memakai kacamatanya, keluar dari kamarnya, dan bergegas menuju ruang makan. Di sana, terlihat sepasang pemuda berambut platinum blonde dan merah sedang menyiapkan makanan.

"Hey, Luthias-san! Kaget ya ngeliat aku di sini?" tanya pemuda merah itu watados.

"Sedikit! Habisnya, pak Lance selalu aja jadi tamu (kagak) penting di sini!" jawab pemuda bernama Luthias itu sweatdrop.

Pemuda bernama Lance itu hanya bisa nyengir lebar mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah, Green-kun! Bagaimana kalau kau bantu kami sedikit?" tawar pemuda platinum blonde tersebut.

"Baiklah, Fin-nii!" Luthias pun membantu mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar teriakan gaje dari seseorang di lantai atas.

"BANGUN, BANGUN! WAKTUNYA SAHUR, WOY! GUE KAGAK LAYAK DIKACANGIN!"

"Tino-san, apa Mathias kagak punya cara lain bangunin orang selain teriak-teriak kayak gitu?" tanya Lance yang sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Seperti itulah Ta-san!" balas Tino ikutan sweatdrop.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Setelah Mathias berhasil membangunkan seluruh penghuni rumah Nordic (dan mengorbankan sebagian suaranya), mereka semua (Nordic Five, Luthias, Fiorel, Lance dan ketiga temannya: Matt, Natalie, dan Anna) sudah berkumpul di ruang makan.

Tapi entah kenapa, terdengar perdebatan gaje di ruang makan yang dilakukan oleh dua orang kamper berambut pirang ini.

"Menurutku cakepan Naga Pemanah daripada Naga Langit! Dia kan kagak sok!"

"Cih! Menurutku juga Naga Langit yang paling cakep!"

"Dia kan orangnya sok banget pengen dibilang cakep sama naga bintang lainnya!"

"Mau ngajak berantem lu, ya?!"

"Ayo!"

"Lance! Kita mesti lerai mereka atau biarin aja?"

"Biarin aja! Entar juga mereka capek sendiri!"

"Siapa yang mau taruhan? Gue berani jamin Matt kagak bakalan menang lawan Lukas!"

"Setuju!"

"Dua puluh ribu untuk Nor-kun!"

Lance, Emil, dan Mathias hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat perdebatan gaje Lukas dan Matt yang berakhir dengan perkelahian di ruang makan. Parahnya lagi, Natalie, Anna, Tino, dan Berwald malah taruhan siapa yang menang di antara mereka. Fiorel? Anak itu udah tidur duluan setelah menghabiskan santapan sahurnya. Tapi...

BRAK!

Seisi ruang makan langsung menengok ke arah Luthias yang menjadi pelaku pengebrak meja barusan.

"Bisa dihentikan? Sebentar lagi Imsak dan kalian belum menghabiskan makanan kalian sama sekali!" saran Luthias dengan dark aura yang mengerikan.

Sontak, mereka semua pun langsung duduk di kursi masing-masing dan melanjutkan acara makan mereka.

 _Ochitsukanakerya, nani mo hajimaranai! Toriaezu, nomou ka HOT COCOA~_

"HP siapa tuh bunyi?" tanya Matt bingung.

Sontak, para Nordic pun langsung melirik Luthias yang langsung masang tampang kaget.

"Kenapa pada ngeliat ke sini?" tanya pemuda jabrik itu bingung.

"HP-mu bunyi, Green(-kun)/Greeny!" balas para Nordic bersamaan.

Luthias pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan HP-nya. Terlihat tulisan 'Giro Calling...' di layarnya.

"Si Giro ngapain nelpon, ya?" gumamnya bingung.

Dia pun mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo?"

"JUNET-PYON LEPAS, JUNET-PYON LEPAS!" teriak yang di seberang sana.

Sontak, seisi ruang makan pun langsung cengo karena selain Luthias kagak sengaja nyalain loudspeaker, mereka juga tidak tau siapa itu Junet.

'Junet itu siapa, ya?' batin mereka semua (min Luthias) bingung.

"Hah? Burungmu lepas?" tanya Luthias bingung.

GUBRAK!

Seisi ruang makan (min Luthias) yang mendengarnya pun langsung ber-gubrak ria mendengarnya.

"Jiah elah! Kirain siapa, ternyata nama burung toh! Bilang kek dari tadi!" ujar Lance setelah ber-gubrak ria barusan.

Tanpa menghiraukan acara ber-gubrak ria berjamaah barusan, Luthias pun kembali mendengarkan panggilannya dengan tampang skeptis.

"Iya, Luthias-pyon! Luthy-pyon sama yang lainnya lagi nyariin, nih! Entar kalau ketemu bawa ke sini, ya! Kasihan Irfan-pyon, tuh burung mahal tau belinya!"

"Iya, deh!" Pemuda jabrik itu pun menutup panggilannya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, terdengar suara ribut di luar. Sontak, seisi ruang makan pun langsung keluar rumah untuk melihat sumber suara tersebut.

Ternyata ada kerumunan cowok lagi lari-larian ngejar sesuatu. Tapi, kok kayaknya mereka kenal kerumunan itu, ya?

"Pak Kambing abis sahur, ya?" tanya Luthfi yang kebetulan berada di belakang kerumunan tersebut sambil lari di tempat.

"Kamu ngapain lari-larian sama temen-temen kamu?" tanya Mathias yang tau betul siapa kerumunan di depan rumah mereka.

Rupanya kerumunan barusan adalah para mulas cowok 9C!

"Ini, pak! Kita lagi bantuin Giro nyariin burungnya dia!" jawab Bama yang menghampiri mereka semua.

"TAPI KAGAK USAH SEKELAS IKUTAN NYARI JUGA, KELES!" pekik Matt, Lukas, Emil, dan Lance bersamaan.

"Lha? Memangnya kenapa? Kalau lebih banyak kan bisa cepet ketemu!" balas Luthfi watados.

Luthias pun langsung facepalm mendengarnya, sementara Mathias hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Udah dulu ya, pak! Kita mau nyari lagi, nih! Kali aja belum terbang keluar komplek!" kata Bama yang langsung pergi menyusul teman-temannya diikuti Luthfi.

'Mereka ada-ada aja, sumpah!' batin mereka semua sweatdrop.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Yah, aku tau ini gaje, tapi aku berusaha yang terbaik untuk ini! :D

Betewe enewe beswe, kejadian kucing itu kisah nyata pas lagi puasa tahun lalu! Saat itu Jelly si Kucing (biar kagak disangka nama makanan) sering bangunin aku gara-gara takut dengerin suara orang bangunin sahur! Itu adalah 'The Recokin Moment' (?) paling ngenes yang pernah kualami! -_-

Kejadian burung lepas itu juga kisah nyata dimana burung hantu peliharaan abangku terbang keluar karena kandangnya lupa ditutup lagi setelah dikasih makan! Duh, kasihan banget Junet! Semoga cepat balik ke kandang! *salah!*

Oke, mari curhat panjang tentang pengalamanku yang paling susah dilupakan pas lagi PPDB!

Waktu itu aku bangun jam satu malem gara-gara ada orang ribut bangunin sahur (padahal sahur di tempatku aja jam setengah empatan) dan nyalain paket internet malam sambil nungguin waktu sahur! Habis shalat Subuh download beberapa aplikasi sampe jam enam pagi dan tidur cuma satu-dua jam sebelum dibangunin buat persiapan pendaftaran SMA! Nungguin di SMA 60 dari jam delapanan, eh malah disuruh dateng lagi besok gara-gara dapet nomor 250 dan berhentinya baru di nomor 220 pas udah jam dua siang! Kan suwe banget itu!

Besoknya dateng lagi ke sekolah itu dan udah dapet pin, tapi ketuker sama punya orang dan terpaksa nunggu dapet yang aslinya! Pulangnya langsung ke warnet buat aktivasi pin, tapi website-nya kagak bisa dibuka! Bahkan udah nyoba sekitar tiga atau empat kali, masih aja kagak bisa! Katanya saat itu server-nya lagi penuh!

Kemarin baru nyoba buka lagi, eh tak taunya pin-nya udah diganti sama abang rese itu! Setelah abang rese itu dateng dan ngasih tau pin yang diganti sekalian ganti pin lagi, akhirnya baru bisa daftar!

Sejujurnya mau daftar lagi buat SMK, tapi udah terlanjur milih SMA! Sumpah, stress-nya sampe ke ubun-ubun banget rasanya! -_-

Yang lebih suwe-nya lagi, ternyata aku kagak diterima di tiga SMA pilihan jurusan MIA! Kata ortu sih, mending nunggu daftar lagi buat SMK! Yah, aku terpaksa ikhlasin keadaan! -_-

Ikut pendaftaran tahap dua, aku milih SMK! Setelah nunggu dua hari, aku liat hasil seleksi dan ternyata diterima di SMK 25! Ortu-ku langsung bangunin aku keesokan harinya dan nyuruh aku siap-siap buat lapor diri!

Yah, segitulah curhatanku! -_-V

Review! :D


	2. Ngabuburit

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Bagian 2: Ngabuburit**

* * *

"Greeny! Temenin ngabuburit, yuk!"

Luthias yang lagi baca buku 'Animorph' di sofa ruang tengah pun hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Soalnya, tumben kakaknya mengajaknya ngabuburit bareng.

"Tumben Aniki ngajakin ngabuburit! Kesambet apaan, sih?" tanya pemuda jabrik itu sambil menutup bukunya, meletakkannya di atas sofa, dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Mathias hanya bisa nyengir lebar sambil menjawab, "Yah, sesekali kek sama adik sendiri! Yang lainnya sibuk semua!"

Luthias hanya bisa menghela nafas kecil. Kalau kakaknya udah nyengir kayak gitu, pasti ada maunya!

"Jangan bilang Aniki mau keliling komplek sekalian mampir ke rumah Girl-chan! Kalau mau jalan-jalan, ajak aja Faeroe-chan! Aku sedang malas keluar rumah!" ujar Luthias dengan nada dingin.

"Anaknya udah cabut duluan ke rumah Idham!" balas Mathias sambil manyun.

Pemuda jabrik itu hanya bisa memutar kedua matanya. Dia tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan gadis itu. Fiorel memang suka main kabur ke rumah Idham. Katanya sih, dia mau bukber di sana! Tapi kasihan juga Idham harus ngurusin nafsu makannya yang besar, apalagi pas bulan puasa begini! Pasti tuh anak udah gempor duluan!

"Ya udah, deh! Lagian, aku juga bosen baca 'Animorph' berulang-ulang! Soalnya, aku belum beli edisi terbaru!" Luthias pun hanya bisa pasrah.

Sang kakak pun kembali nyengir mendengarnya. Kemudian, dia langsung ngomong, "Oke! Aku siapin motor dulu, ya!"

"Motor?" Luthias langsung pasang tampang skeptis mendengarnya.

Pasalnya, dia tau betul kalau tidak ada motor di rumah Nordic. Kalaupun iya, paling juga minjem dari abangnya Girl-chan.

"Memangnya kau mau gempor jalan kaki keliling komplek?" kata Mathias watados sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

Sontak, dia pun langsung sweatdrop mendengar perkataan kakaknya barusan.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian... (BGM: Theme Song 'Tukang Ojek Pengkolan')

Kedua kembar jabrik itu pun jalan-jalan keliling komplek dengan motor pinjaman (Bodoh amat minjem dari siapa, yang penting motor!). Di tengah jalan, mereka berdua bertemu dengan Andre.

"Eh, Ndre! Lagi ngapain?" tanya Mathias sambil menghentikan motornya sebentar.

"Biasa, nganggur! Jadinya gue jalan-jalan aja, deh!" jawab Andre santai.

Entah kenapa, pria jabrik itu mengeluarkan HP-nya. Adiknya pun hanya bisa menatapnya dengan bingung. Kemudian, Mathias langsung ngomong, "Foto dulu, ya!"

Luthias langsung sweatdrop melihat kelakuan konyol kakaknya tersebut, sementara Andre memasang tampang PD-nya. Setelah itu, Mathias dengan kagak elitnya melakukan sesuatu dengan foto itu.

"Update status: Ada 'Hero' gadungan nyasar yang nganggur lagi jalan-jalan, wkwkwk!"

Reaksi kedua orang itu pas ngeliat kelakuan konyol Mathias barusan? Luthias langsung facepalm, sementara Andre hanya bisa merenggut sebal.

"Sialan lu, Kambing! Entar puasanya batal, lho!" umpat Andre kesal.

"Tambahan: Dia nyumpahin batal puasa, wkwkwk!"

"Yeee, gue timpuk sepatu juga lu!" Andre pun langsung mencopot sepatu yang dipakenya.

Sontak, Mathias pun langsung kabur bersama Luthias dan motornya.

* * *

 **-skip time-**

* * *

Setelah berhasil menjauh dari Andre, keduanya pun tiba di rumah Girl-chan.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan ikutan kalau begitu jadinya!" sembur Luthias sambil turun dari motor.

Mathias hanya bisa membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar sambil memarkir motornya di depan rumah.

"Eh, tumben Luthias mampir! Ayo masuk!" ajak kakak ipar Girl-chan dari depan rumah.

Keduanya pun langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendapati Girl-chan dan Giro lagi baca buku di ruang tengah.

"Ra! Nih, ada temen dateng!" kata sang kakak ipar.

"Bentar, Kak!" Girl-chan pun menutup bukunya dan langsung kaget melihat kedua kembar jabrik itu di depan mereka. "Tumben berdua!"

"Aniki yang ngajakin!" balas Luthias sinis sambil menunjuk kakaknya.

"Mendingan kalian duduk aja! Oh iya, Giro! Tolong jagain Dzakira, ya! Kakak mau masak buat buka dulu!" pinta sang kakak ipar sambil berjalan pergi.

"Iya, Deshma-pyon!" Giro pun langsung menutup bukunya, meletakkannya di lantai, dan berjalan menyusulnya.

"Dzakira itu anak abangku!" jelas Girl-chan sebelum Luthias sempat bertanya. "Kalian mau ngapain ke sini? Abis jalan-jalan keliling komplek?"

"Ja!" jawab Mathias sambil mengangguk. "Moncong-moncong, abangmu kemana?"

"Lagi belanja buat menu berbuka seminggu!" balas gadis itu yang hanya dibalas dengan ber-'oh' ria dari sepasang kembar jabrik tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara bayi dari lantai atas.

"Sebentar, Kira-pyon! Aku lagi bikin susunya, nih!"

"Itu Giro lagi ngurusin bayi?" tanya Luthias.

"Biasa, lha! Kalau kakakku sibuk, pasti kami yang disuruh ngurusin!" balas gadis itu datar yang sukses membuat mereka berdua sweatdrop.

"Terus, kalian kagak dateng ke acara bukber di sekolah?" tanya Mathias.

"Di sini udah repot banget, gimana mau ke sono?!" jawab Giro agak sewot (yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakang mereka) sambil menggendong sesosok bayi perempuan.

"Iya, iya! Eh, sekarang udah jam berapa, ya?" tanya Luthias. "Takutnya telat, nih!"

"Jam lima seperempat!" jawab Giro sambil melirik arloji-nya (entah bagaimana caranya mengingat dia masih gendong bayi).

"ASTAGA KAMBING! AYO PULANG, GREENY!" teriak Mathias panik sambil menarik tangan adiknya dan langsung melesat keluar sampai bertabrakan dengan abangnya Girl-chan di depan pintu.

"Lho? Kok buru-buru banget?" tanya sang abang bingung.

Luthias langsung melirik tajam kakaknya karena dua hal: ditarik sembarangan sambil nyelonong pergi dan tertabrak punggung Mathias sampai hidungnya nyaris mancung ke dalam.

"Hehehe! Udah janjian mau bukber di suatu tempat!"

Sang abang pun hanya bisa manggut-manggut, sementara kedua saudaranya langsung sweatdrop melihatnya.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Bagian 'Update Status' itu terinspirasi dari 'Tukang Ojek Pengkolan', lho! Sumpah, kocak banget Pur ngerjain Tukang Es Dawet yang lagi nganggur karena puasa!

Betewe enewe beswe, Chapter depan adalah Chapter terakhir, lho! Soalnya aku takutnya nanti bakalan gempor kalau update banyak! -_-V

Review! :D


	3. Buka Puasa

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Bagian 3: Buka Puasa**

* * *

"Kenapa pulang? Buka bareng aja di sini!" tanya Deshma saat melihat Mathias dan adiknya berniat pulang.

"Terima kasih, tapi kami udah janji mau bukber di NNG! Pulang dulu, ya!" jawab Mathias sambil menarik tangan adiknya (lagi) dan kedua kembar jabrik itu pun langsung kabur dengan kecepatan kilat meninggalkan rumah Girl-chan.

"Mereka berdua aneh banget ya, Pan!" kata Deshma kepada suaminya.

"Kayaknya!" balasnya watados.

* * *

Di NNG...

"Untung kagak telat, sih!" ujar Luthias setelah mereka berdua tiba di depan sekolah.

"Darimana aja lu, Anko? Jangan bilang lu abis mampir ke rumah 'dia' lagi!" tanya Lukas sinis sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Udahlah, Noru-nii!" Luthias hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Yang lainnya dimana?"

"Ada di dalam, lagi nungguin! Ayo masuk!" ajak pria berjepit itu datar.

Mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam NNG.

* * *

Di Kantin...

"Eh, Thias! Entar abis shalat mau ikutan ke lapangan, kagak?" tanya Luthfi saat Luthias duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ngapain?" balas pemuda jabrik itu nanya balik.

"Ya ada, dah! Yang penting lu ikut!" jawab anak berkacamata itu sambil nyengir.

"Naamik qujanaq, Yaolin!" tolak Luthias datar sambil mengambil segelas air dan pergi meninggalkan Luthfi yang mangap lebar karena kagak ngerti bahasa yang digunakannya barusan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, azan magrib berkumandang dan mereka pun mulai berbuka. Walaupun...

"Eh, Matt! Balikin kolak pisang gue!"

"Siapa cepat dia dapat, Kambing! Weeek!"

"Sini lu, cowok jejadian!"

"Eh, Jabrik! Asal tau aja, ya! Harusnya Lukas tuh yang cocok disebut cowok jejadian!"

"Kenapa malah nama gue yang dibawa-bawa?!"

"Aku tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan mereka!"

Yah, bisa terdengar kalau ada yang berantem hanya karena kolak pisang!

"Biarin aja, Ger-san! Entar juga capek sendiri!" saran Lance watados sambil makan pastel.

Gerrard yang duduk di sebelahnya pun langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Selain Mathias dan Matt yang rebutan kolak pisang, terlihat juga Ieyasu dan Andre yang lagi lomba makan lontong terbanyak.

Bisa dibilang, kagak ada yang normal di NNG! Bahkan saat bulan puasa sekalipun!

* * *

 **The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

Yah, hanya 3 Chapter biar cepet selesai! Setidaknya aku berusaha meng-update ini, lho! :D

'Naamik qujanaq' itu aku iseng nemu di sebuah wikipedia! Kalau tidak salah, artinya 'tidak, terima kasih'! Yaolin itu kata kasar dalam bahasa Andalite! *ketauan Author mulai addict sama 'Animorph'!*

Review! :D


End file.
